


Something in the way you move

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Aldo Rakan is actually Rakan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Валентин и его взгляд на Ричарда через года.АУ: Альдо - Ракан. Развесистая клюква, куча незначительных побочных пейрингов.Написано на WTF-2016, команда Валедика. Задание: мифологема, Золотое сечение.
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Valentine Pridd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Something in the way you move

В шестнадцать никто не может избежать демона поэтизирования даже самых обыкновенных и приземлённых, как покажет дальнейшая жизнь, вещей. И Валентин не исключение, как бы сухо и взросло он не стремился себя поставить.  
Фабианов день всё ближе, в воздухе безжалостно, остро и пряно реет весна. Запах талой воды, пробуждающейся влажной земли, дыма, первых клейких листьев настойчиво ломится в окна и в головы.  
Валентин смотрит искоса на облитого солнечным светом, рассеянно мечтающего над томиком стихов Окделла.  
Валентин прикрывает глаза и думает, как это могло бы быть. Он, естественно, никогда не станет совершать опасные глупости, но думать и смотреть — можно.  
Поэты говорят о сладкой неге, о разделённом на двоих спелом плоде рассветного блаженства, о золотом мареве и жаре тысячи костров. Звучит скорее смешно, чем заманчиво.  
В шестнадцать Валентин представляет себе, что это будет похоже на бурю. На шторм, из которого чудом выходишь живым.

Чуть меньше, чем через год, он впервые познаёт женщину — и нет, нет ни шторма, ни золотого марева. Хотя сытая расслабленная усталость в теле ощущается скорее приятно.  
В восемнадцать он сталкивается с Окделлом в дверях дома лучшей куртизанки Олларии. Глаза у того шалые и блестящие, в движениях новая, незнакомая плавность, и что ж, может, кому-то поэты и не соврали.  
Может, что-то зависит и от человека, с которым ты делишь «спелый плод».  
Собственные предпочтения для него, впрочем, уже не секрет.  
В восемнадцать Валентин знает, что всё ограничивается беспорядочными движениями и коротким тёмным забытьём. Но в глубине души он надеется, что это ещё не всё.

В двадцать с лишним он думает с тихим, сдерживаемым остервенением, не глядя на Окделла при герцогской цепи и в родовых цветах, что это было бы как искупаться в грязи.  
Это снится ему ночами, гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы.  
(Это и оказывается грязью, выясняет Валентин, один-единственный раз посетив бордель соответствующего толка. Ничего, кроме лёгкой тошноты и острейшего, мучительного желания вымыться, он не чувствует.)  
В Багерлее ему снилось, как он устраивает переворот, готовит, тщательно и долго, пряча глаза и холодеющие ладони, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени, или наоборот — глядя прямо, нагло и насмешливо, расчётливо, страшно подстерегая Манриков, Колиньяров, кардинала, короля…  
Но когда он выходит, мстить уже, в общем, некому, мир встал вверх тормашками, на троне новоиспечённый агарисский анакс, и, принося присягу, Валентин ещё надеется, что предчувствия его подведут.

Следующие десять лет страну лихорадит, мотает, как рыбацкую лодку в шторм. Валентина тоже мотает, как рыбацкую лодку — от сомневающейся измены к сомневающейся верности и обратно, и снова, и опять.  
Он успевает за это время не раз искупаться в грязи по самую макушку, и это не имеет ни малейшего отношения к плотским утехам.  
Алва умирает, но Савиньяки и Ноймаринен долго не сдаются. Альдо Ракан цепко держится за раскачивающийся трон, Робер Эпине то мечется, как зверь в клетке, то горестно седеет, Ричард Окделл воюет, сперва плохо, потом на удивление с каждым разом всё лучше. Откуда-то находятся и умения, и учителя.  
Впрочем, Валентин помнит, что Окделл любил учиться, стоило лишь мэтрам в Лаик проявить хоть каплю понимания и человечности.  
Валентин почти не видит его в столице.  
Страну лихорадит, но упрямые новые жернова всё же постепенно перемалывают старые порядки. Старые враги, осознав неминуемое поражение, наконец, склоняются перед новой властью, учатся жить и уживаться. Альдо Ракан женится на Юлии Урготской, и тем цементирует свой триумф.  
Валентину тридцать три, когда он даёт согласие на брак Питера-Иммануила и младшей девицы Окделл.

На короткое время он сходится с младшим Савиньяком. Старые фантазии не оживают вновь, это не шторм, разумеется, и не сладкое марево, грязь почти не ощущается, разве что мутный осадок, но «жар тысячи костров», как оказывается, всё же бывает, хоть и не слишком часто.  
Связь эта не длится долго и обрывается на скверной ноте, темпераменты их всё же слишком разные.  
Случаются и женщины — обязаны случатся, таков закон света.  
Альдо Ракан имеет отвратительную привычку фамильярно шутить об этом; Валентина коробит, он дерзит или отмалчивается, сохраняя дистанцию. Но — смиряется, как вынужденно смирился со многими вещами в этом новом мире.

Клаус по-прежнему бегает от женитьбы, как от огня, но Эдит Придд, в девичестве Окделл, несмотря на внешнюю чахлость, оказывается стойкой и спокойной, как скала, понятливой и твёрдо знающей, как следует строить жизнь. Она рожает Питеру одного за другим трёх крепких, здоровых сыновей, и Валентин, с усталым раздражением привычно присматривающийся к подходящим на роль герцогини незамужним эрэа, наконец, позволяет себе забыть об этом. Вопрос наследования решён.

Окделл живёт бурно, как всегда. Бывшая королева сбегает в монастырь, оставив его с носом, и несколько лет он в отчаянии грызётся с «врагами короны», забыв про еду и сон. После мается в столице, приходя в себя и оправляясь от ранений; за дуэли и ссоры во время народившегося хрупкого мира, впадает, наконец, в немилость, в наказание долго воюет на южных границах. Вновь возвращается в столицу, обласканный монаршим вниманием и в блеске побед. С въевшимся прищуром, рублеными движениями, и видом человека наконец-то прочно нашедшего своё место. Таким, не успокоившимся, но будто устоявшимся, с развёрнутыми ровно плечами, не боящимся говорить нет, он красив, и даже без «почти».  
Служба, куртизанки, дуэли с бывшими однокорытниками, сын-бастард, которого Ричард объявляет законным наследником с помощью Создателя и волей анакса. В салонах и гостиных долго гадают, кто же таинственная мать.  
Впрочем, не для всех это секрет. Красавица Гизелла Салина вдовеет всего пару лет спустя — море безжалостно — но ни в столицу, ни на север не возвращается. У неё железная хватка, холодный и трезвый ум, и она, пользуясь возможностью, подминает под себя юг, медленно, но неотвратимо. Забавно, думает Валентин. В Талиге над всем господствовали южане. В Великой Талигойе власть неостановимо перетекает к Северу.  
В тридцать восемь Валентин, глядя на себя в зеркало, видит меньше от отца, чем когда-то боялся, но больше, чем хотел бы. И разве что каплю сходства с оставшимся на веки молодым Юстинианом.

Валентину сорок, когда они встречают утро вместе. К этому времени он давно перестал вспоминать, и думать, и почти перестал смотреть. Окделл спит, вытянувшись во весь рост, похожий на матёрого зверя, усталого и сильного. Спина его в шрамах.  
Что-то медленно шевелится в памяти, когда Валентин смотрит, как солнечные лучи играют на чужой коже.  
Поэзия и жизнь в этот раз складываются поровну — грязь и жар тысячи костров, воющий штормовой мрак и золото. Руки, будто бы заранее знающие, где им надо быть, каждое движение, подхватывающее и продолжающее чужое движение, дыхание в ритме, общем на двоих.  
…Лаик, весна, и мэтр Шабли, чертящий длинную гибкую спираль.  
Золотое сечение. Божественная пропорция, идеальное соотношение; вот что это.  
За окном — хрусткая, ясная ранняя осень, вчерашние лужи прихватывает тонким прозрачным ледком.  
Возможно, с рассеянной полуулыбкой прикрывая глаза от солнца, думает Валентин, привычка поэтизировать зависит не от возраста.  
По крайней мере, ему давно уже не шестнадцать.


End file.
